Passions
by BBVixenXoXo
Summary: The demon known as 'master' needs to choose a bride. Ayano is first in line, to the dismay of Hiei, but then Master glimpses at Uyo's true form. Now her enemy Youko Kurama must save her.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: just assume I own nothing.

* * *

Yumiko was the only daughter of the beautiful and wise Yumi. Yumiko was the bastard child of a night of fury, hate and loveless passion. This man was of the Shaylin, arch enemies of the Wudau he was dark haired and dark eyed and she inherited these traits which contasted against the white hair and grey eyes of the Wudau, but she also gained her mother's full pink lips which was foriegn to the world of the Shaylin where every woman's lips were thin and black...so Yumiko was condemened to a life of shame never belonging to either race.

Yumi herself married to the powerful Yuudai, son of the chief. He had four daughters already the eldest of which was Hana, the spoiled and favorite child. These children were daughters of Amaye who had died giving birth to the fouth child. Yumi had begged for Yuudai to allow place in his household for Yumiko, and Yuudai eventually yielded to her desire. Hana never took well to this and spent the bulk of her living taunting the younger Yumiko.

When Hana turned sixteen she was raised in front of the chief as finally a full woman, because her cycle had started and she was able to bear child. This meant that in the coming weeks Hana would be married to her bethroyed, the ever handsome Koyomi. Hana taunted Yumiko endlessly because she knew that nobody would dare wed a child of the Shaylin. Then that night as if in answer to Hana's taunts.. Yumiko's cycle started, she had become a woman at the tender age of thirteen, which was the beggining of all her problems.

Yuudai struggled with a plan as to how he was to rid himself of Yumiko, because it was proper culture in the land of the Wudau that when a women is of right to bear child she must leave the roof of her mother and father. He decided instead of shaming his surname with that of an old maid he would have her killed. When Yumi heard of this she instantly thought of a plan which she told her dearest and only child.

"sweetest Yumiko, you must leave the land of your loving mother...because the warmth of my womb can no longer protect and the milk from my bosom can no longer sustain you...you must go, and now for my husband shall come to you in the night if not dear child...I am sorrowed with my own proposel for you can not go to the land of your crazed and evil father and you can not stay here so you must wander with the thieves of the north..shield your face as the gypsies do and they will know nothing of your power..they will ignore your almost ningen appearance if you keep your ki high enough for them to always sense. but child! They can know nothing of your power...for the thieves they hunt all Wudau and Shaylin, and even Haidai...because of our power..so they can never know" said Yumi

"but I can't mother, I love you...don't you love me?" asked Yumiko tears briming at her eyes.

"yes dear, and it is my love for you that urges me so, you must find the caravan of Youko Kurama...he though cruel is the fairest of the thieves and he will allow a woman as his maid..go now dear child while the night can cover you, I shall search for you in my next life" said Yumi with tears streaming down her face.

* * *


	2. the kept

Disclaimer: just assume I own nothing.

* * *

Yumiko ran through the moonlit night, the lowest branches of trees and bushes smacked against her, and made scratches on any exposed skin. The only sounds were made by her and the whistling wind. She thought she would have to run forever, until suddenly a hand reached for her arm and she was suddenly raised up from the ground and thrown into the open path. Where twenty demons stood. 

"Hmmn, she's very cute... and young too! This is going to be fun" said the demon who was still holding her arm.

"haha...yeah it sure is" Said another demon

"Kinopio! There is no time for foolishness.. get to work, we have to be out of these woods by morning" said a cold voice.

"yes-s mas-ster Y-Youko K-Kurama" stuttered Kinopio

Slowly the mass of demons began to dissolve and busy themselves. The man who had spoken was shielded from Yumiko's eyes by the now frantic herd of demons. She sat on the floor, paralyzed in fear.. wondering if her fate might have been better had she stayed with her mother.

"you, Woman! Why are you traveling alone at night?" asked the voice

"I...I am ...I don't know" said Yumiko

"hmmn, I guess we could always use another maid at the refuge" said Youko stepping under the light of the moon.

Yumiko instantly thought this was the most handsome she had ever seen. Her dark eyes were instantly locked on his golden ones. Youko seemes taken aback by the sudden eye contact.

"You don't seem to be a human.. so I assume you are a Yokai, that who takes the shape of humans to steal souls?" Youko half-asked and Half-said

"yes sir" said Yumiko in vague recognition of this brand of demon.

"We shall be at our destination by morning..since your race is niether skilled at speed or flight you will ride on the back of Kinopio...I trust that he shall ensure you arrive safely' said Youko glaring at Kinopio.

"yes-s" said Kinopio

* * *

The next morning Yumiko awoke on a mat surrounded by beautiful demon women. The sun shone in her face and her eyes struggled to focus in the new light. 

"oh your up! How delightful...master Youko has laid out work for us and its very nice that we have an extra hand today" said a woman who looked as if she was in her late twenties.

"how old are you...you look so young!" said another demon who looked slightly younger than the first woman.

"I am thirteen" said Yumiko

"wow..thats awful young!...have you even started your cycle yet?" asked another woman.

"now now, in the human world she'd be almost 156!" said the first woman who had spoken

"yes, but they live drastically short lives" said another woman.

"yes..I have started my cycle, but what does that have to do with anything?" asked Yumiko

"well dear, I doubt master Youko will want to intercourse with a child" said a woman.

"intercourse?" asked Yumiko

"well, deary.. master Youko chooses the most beautiful maids, if I do say so myself..to intercourse with" said a woman

"but I don't want to...I'm not ready for a child" said Yumiko

"and master Youko is not ready for an heir...don't worry hon, he uses contraceptives" said the Woman

"but..I don't want to" said Yumiko

" I can't see why you wouldn't...he is quite handsome.. but then again you are very young, so I doubt he'll force you" said a woman

"you doubt?" asked Yumiko

"well, he never has...but no woman has ever turned him down either" said the woman

"and he might go into heat soon" said another woman

"how old is he anyway? You said he wasn't ready for an hier, so why would his body go into heat? I'ts not like he's going through puberty" said Yumiko

"he's actually fifteen, so he's technically going through the last stages of puberty" said the woman

"fifteen?" asked Yumiko shocked

"well, he's very mature..unlike most beings around his age...like you for instance" said another woman rather cruely.

Yumiko took a quick look around her surroundings. The mat she was still lying on was on the floor and there were many more lined up accross the floor and mirrors decorated the walls.

"how many girls are in here anyway?" asked Yumiko

"with every war or plunder, he takes all the beautiful woman ... and he's been a thief practically all his life..so probably thousands of women have stayed here...but there are only about a hundred of us right now" said a Woman

"oh.. so um what happened to the other woman?" asked Yumiko

"some are traded, some are sold, some are killed..and some are just married off to Youko's minions" said a Woman

"Killed?" asked Yumiko

"well, only on rare occasions...thats it for your questions missy, we've got work to do!" said a Woman.

* * *

**Three years later.**

It had been such a long time, since Yumiko had seen her mother and she could scarcely remember her face. Yumiko laid awake in her bed trying to remember the arch of her mother's eyebrows... or the shape of her face, but she couldn't ...so what would three more years do to the already withered memory?

She had lived a while in Youko's refuge... and he made no pass at her what so ever, but Yumiko knew it was only a matter of time. Yumiko had grown to a long and slender 5'9 and her previously non-existant hips had grown remarkably while her stomach flattened under the virgerous exercize of the daily work in the fields. Her upper body had also grown and she made her look older than her sixteen years.

Yumiko's dark hair did not lighten under the harsh sun... and her dark eyes had seemed to intensify with her slight increase in age. Yumiko knew that if Youko didn't claim her..she risked the fate of her mother.

"Yumiko darling? Master Youko calls for you" said Nalai.. a wonderful woman who was like a second mother to Yumiko

"Okay Nalai" said Yumiko

Yumiko was slightly relieved but even more nervous as she walked up the long stairs to the room she knew as Youko's, and she tapped lightly on the door.

"come in" said a deep voice

Yumiko stepped into the dimly lighted room, where Youko was seated behind a desk and the light from a high window fell across his neck and chest so his face was in total darkness.

"Yumiko is it?" asked Youko

"yes master Youko" said Yumiko

"sit, we need to talk..or rather you need to listen" said Youko.


	3. Youko's child

Disclaimer: just assume I own nothing.

* * *

Yumiko thought she felt her stomach cave in. The feeling you have just before the math teacher calls you. The sensation that time has suddenly decided to move slower. Yumiko palms began to sweat and her heart pounded loudly in her chest. She continually swallowed her spit.. she gulped until her throat was saharah dry.

"Yumiko... you've been here two years?" asked Youko

Yumiko thought she saw his ears twitch slightly.

"a little ...over three sir" said Yumiko shivering

"hmn, are you satisfied here?" asked Youko

"yes" said Yumiko

"well that's good" said Youko

_"where is this coversation going?" thought Yumiko_

"so you don't think you'd prefer a less crowded room?" asked Youko

"umm, I guess...I mean I like my room but I guess..you could..I don't know" said Yumiko

"hmmn how about the master bedroom?" asked Youko

"the master bedroom?" asked Yumiko

"yes the master bedroom...did I stutter or do you just have trouble hearing?" asked Youko

"well I mean..well..don't you sleep there sir?" asked Yumiko shyly

"wow...so naive..how old did you say you were?" asked Youko folding his hands on top of the desk.

Yumiko was sure she saw his ears twich slightly..if not only for a half a moment

"sixteen" said Yumiko

"wow.. your only two years younger than me, do you realize that?" asked Youko smiling

"yes-s sir" said Yumiko

"in nineteen years look what I have accomplished.. I have pratically built an empire, what have you done with your sixteen?" asked Youko with ice in his voice.

"well...I " started Yumiko.

"nothing, your life is nothing...I could kill you right now, and nobody would care... all I would have to do is reach over this desk and slash at your throat" said Youko smiling.

Yumiko lightly placed her hand over her neck protectively.

"don't worry..I won't, I'm willing to help make your life worth something... I'll give you purpose, someone to mourn your death when you are gone" said Youko grinning from ear to ear.

Yumiko thought of her mother.

" what?" asked Yumiko eagerly

"so naive... so stupid, I thought you would have figured it out by now...you are the wench I choose to carry my seed and give me an hier." said Youko

"but I, they said... you, when you...they said you don't want children so you...but you.." stammered Yumiko

"indeed I did use contraceptives with the other ones.. but for you I won't, I like your hips...nice and wide good for birthing babies" said Youko

"babies?" asked Yumiko

"yes, I want more than one" said Youko

"but why me?" asked Yumiko

"I told you.. I like your hips" said Youko

"but I can't...I won't..." said Yumiko

"you can and you will...I am not asking you, I am telling you" said Youko

"but I don't undertand why you would choose me of all people" said Yumiko

"I think I answered that question already" said Youko

"so you are going to mate with me for eternity..because you like my hips?" asked Yumiko enraged.

"who said anything about eternity...you are going to have my children, you can do whatever you want after that" said Youko

"I would never give up my purity so easily... you'll have to take it from me" said Yumiko crossing her arms around her chest

"when did _you_ get so brave?... Or maybe this isnt't bravery...perhaps its just cleverly disguised cowardice, I already know you are afraid of me.. but what else are you afraid of?" asked Youko

"I fear nothing.. not even you" said Yumiko

"you were stuttering and stammering a second ago.. that wasn't fear?" asked Youko

" it _was, _but then I realized.. you are nothing to fear, kill me if you have to... like you said, my life is worth nothing to you..and it's worth nothing to me too, so kill me...but you'll forever have to live with the fact that all you are is a selfish sex-crazed _boy _who could never get someone to mate with him..unless he bribed, threatened or blackmailed them" said Yumiko

Youko slashed at Yumiko's throat. The blood oozed slowly from the wound, Yumiko struggled to breathe but blood was quickly filling her lungs.

"three things: 1. don't ever speak that way to me again, 2. I have had more willing girls in my bed than you have seen in a lifetime, 3. you are not a Yokai. " said Youko

Yumiko gasped for air but only more liquid poured into her lungs. Every breath she took was its own individual misery.

"no... a Yokai would have died by now, or at least reverted to it's natural form... I started to suspect when you started growing, because as you should know.. The Yokai do not grow. So I guess curiosity got the better of me, you see I don't want an hier... I just wanted to keep you talking for a while..so I could see if I could trace your accent..your pattern of speech..even your facial characteristics, and I'm most definetly sure I've got it! Shaylin, or is Wudau.. or maybe Haidai, who cares? We both know they all basically mean the same thing for me" said Youko rubbing his hands together.

Yumiko was on the floor.. struggling for air, her eyes were wide in astonishment. Blood had begun to fall out from her mouth and nose..she had even begun to cry blood.

"get up" said Youko pulling Yumiko up by her arm.

Yumiko tried to speak..and tried to deny everything that Youko had said. -She couldn't.

"so how is this going to go? Are you going to give me your hand..or am I going to have to put more holes in your body?" asked Youko.


	4. destiny deffered

Disclaimer: just assume I own nothing.

* * *

"so give me your hand" commanded Youko 

Yumiko held out a quivering hand. Youko's large hand entwined her slender fingers between his thicker ones. Slowly thier hands began to glow, the light was dim at first, but soon the whole room was filled with the brilliant blue light.

"the power to write my own destiny to see it, embrace it..or perhaps reject it.. it's beautiful" said Youko

"p-please... I, you can't" stuttered Yumiko. The light died down until the only brightness was coming from the window.

"oh come on, don't deprive me of this new found fortune... stupidity prevents your people from reaping the benifits of your power... but I won't let you deter me" said Youko

"you don't understand... if I change your destiny, I will die from a drainage of all my energy...and you may end up dying as well, because sometimes things are meant to stay the way they are" said Yumiko

"I bet they taught you to say that, - your family that is" said Youko

"well yes" said Yumiko

"so tell me..what else have you been told to regurgitate?" asked Youko half-yawning

"its not regergitaion! Its true! I can see into the future and the past, but I can't change them..after changing the past or future, I will die and you will be left alone to face the consequences of your decision" said Yumiko

"so you say that only changing the past or future will kill you?" asked Youko a little angrily

"correct" said Yumiko trembeling slightly

"how do you know...for sure?" asked Youko turning his back on Yumiko

"well because it's happened to people before" said Yumiko

"so that means _seeing_ the future has no consequences for you... so why didn't you look foward and decide not to come here because of the iminant danger you would face." said Youko

"future seeing is highly addictive, not to mention dangerous... and the more you use the power the less accurate it becomes" said Yumiko

"they told you that too? Is there a school you can go to...so you can learn this stupid, not to mention false information?" asked Youko turning back around to look at Yumiko in the eye.

"why would they have lied to me?" asked Yumiko

"forget it... I don't even want you to change the future...just let me see it" said Youko

"that does'nt seem too dangerous" said Yumiko thoughtfully

"all I want to see is; myself..in about five hundred years" said Youko

"are you sure?" asked Yumiko

"just do it" said Youko yawning, while his twitching ears betrayed his exitement.

Blue light surrounded the room once again, Youko's vision became cloudier and cloudier and then suddenly clearer until he saw a looking glass in front of him. The looking glass showed Youko serving another demon, said demon was his current second in command.

"this is my future?" asked Youko

"yes" said Yumiko

"serving _him_?" asked Youko

"well yes..it's not that bad, your not dead or anything" said Yumiko

"it's a fate worse than death" said Youko

"what?" asked Yumiko

"hmmn" said Youko

"what will you do...I mean you can't very well punish him for something he didn't do yet" said Yumiko

"yes I can" said Youko smiling

"I knew I shouldn't have done this" said Yumiko

"well I refuse to accept that destiny..and since you won't change it, I will" said Youko

"but you can't..." started Yumiko

"I will change my fate with my own hands, now I have spared your life by not forcing you to pay the ultimate sacrifice in order for me to alter the past or future... now I expect you to leave and to never speak of the weakness I have shown by sparing your life, never are you to return whithin a hundred miles of me" said Youko

"yes sir" said Yumiko sadly. Yumiko was confused at her own emotions.. she wanted to leave, she wanted to be as far away from these demons as possible, but she couldn't help but feel a sense of emptiness...of a goal left unacompished, a destiny unforfilled.

"well why are you still standing there?" asked Youko icily

"well I..um" started Yumiko

"get out! LEAVE NOW BEFORE I LOSE MY TEMPER" said Youko raising his voice.Yumiko ran, trembeling with fear out of the room but at the back of her mind Yumiko wondered if she would ever see the kitsune again.

* * *

Yumiko left Youko's castle that night. She never set foot withing a hundred miles of Youko, but she often heard rumors of his victories and conquests. She eventually ended up in a village of mild-mannered demons.. who never asked questions about where she came from. She spent years upon hundreds of years wondering about Youko. She began to feel that perhaps Youko would defeat his destiny after all, until she heard word of his mysterious death before he could complete his goal of finally ruling Makai. She oftened inquired to passer-bys about the death of the notorious thief and warrior, but she recieved no answer except more rumors of precious stones, and sorcery. Yumiko herself died soon after, perhaps as the begginning of her own destiny.

* * *

Ayano thoughtlessly doodled in her sketch pad, as the teacher rambled on about the uses of algerbra in daily life. She was drawing a catipillar transforming into a butterfly.. the drawing was due next period in art. As she finished adding detail to the drawing , The peacefullness of her little world was shattered as a rock flew in from the window beside her. The glass scattered everywhere, as Ayano quickly covered her face with her hands. 


	5. Ayano

Disclaimer: just assume I own nothing.**

* * *

**

**Last time:** Ayano thoughtlessly doodled in her sketch pad, as the teacher rambled on about the uses of algerbra in daily life. She was drawing a catipillar transforming into a butterfly.. the drawing was due next period in art. As she finished adding detail to the drawing , The peacefullness of her little world was shattered as a rock flew in from the window beside her. The glass scattered everywhere, as Ayano quickly covered her face with her hands.

* * *

Ayano was in the nurse's office getting her hand wrapped up, thankfully that was the only part of her that was hurt. Her hand was covered in blood from shielding her face from the rain of glass.

"do you plan on pressing charges?" asked the principal stepping into the office.

"well I.." started Ayano

"of course we are! You hurt my poor baby! You'll definetly be hearing from our lawyer" shouted a petite older woman with slim features and bright blue eyes.

"hi mommy" said Ayano

"how are you sweetie?" asked Ayano's mother.

"I'm okay I guess" said Ayano

"you don't have to be brave for me" said Ayano's mother hugging her with tears swelling up in her eyes.

"really mom..I'm okay" said Ayano smiling.

"really?" asked her mother

"really..." said Ayano

"Okay" said her mother wiping her eyes

"so no lawyers?" asked Ayano hopefully.

"okay sweetie.. but I swear if anything like this ever.." stated her mother

"trust me it won't" said The principal quite relieved.

Ayano's mother gave the principal a look before walking out of the nurse's office. The principal shuddered then turned to the nurse and they both heaved a sigh of relief.

"now.. to punish the hooligans that started this mess.. I think it would be fitting for them to personally apoligize to you" said the Principal

"sir..you don't have to.." said Ayano

"nonsense! boys come in here!" screeched the principal.

Into the room strolled two boys, the shorter one had sleak black hair and brown eyes, the taller one was orange haired and pug-faced.

"why do we have to apoligise and he does'nt?" asked the orange haired one

"Mr. Kuwabara! I refuse to believe that Suiichi Minamino is involved in any of this nonsense...you and Urameshi must apoligise to this girl at once!" The principal practically screamed.

"sorry, pretty girl...we did not mean to hurt you..I'd take you out to eat or something but you see I have a girlfriend and she is pretty too.." Kuwabara rambled on.

"nobody cares." Yusuke interupted

"hey!" said Kuwabara

"anyway...my name is Yusuke and we are sorry you got hurt..but it wasn't our fault" said Yusuke crossing his arms accross his chest.

"okay" said Ayano

"glad that we got it sorted out" said Yusuke walking out of the room.

"wait right there!" said the principal.

"auggh" said Yusuke turning back around

"now she will assign your punishment" said The principal.

Everyone turned to Ayano and gazed at her expectantly. She looked down at her feet then turned to face the two boys.

"I guess it's okay..and you don't have to punish them sir" said Ayano

"well! you may be off the hook with Ms. Aroto, but you still have to answer to me...that means a month of after school detention and two weeks of saturday detention." said the principal

"yeah yeah" said Yusuke as he and Kuwabara walked out the door.

* * *

Ayano was walking home when she heard someone call after her. It was Yusuke and Kuwabara and another red-headed boy. She waited awhile for them to catch up with her then continued walking.

"I'm sorry..I never had a chance to apoligize, I'm Suiichi by the way" said Kurama.

"oh, I thought the principal said you were'nt involved" said Ayano

"well..I was" said Kurama slightly blushing.

"yeah, accept he does'nt have a month of detention" said Yusuke

"and two weeks of saturday" said Kuwabara

"well apoligy accepted, but I really have to get going now" said Ayano picking up her pace.

"see you around then" Yusuke called after her.

Ayano walked up the path to her home. She opened the door and walked into the kitchen to find her mother chatting away with someone on the phone.

"yes, and her hand was bloody" said Ms. Aroto.

_pause._

"yes well she did'nt want to" said Ms. Aroto.

_pause._

"well I was'nt going to make her..oh I'll call you back I think she's home" she said hanging up the phone.

"Hi mommy" said Ayano kissing her mom on both cheeks.

"sweet heart, I'm so glad your home... I was telling your aunt about what happened" said Ms. Aroto.

Ms. Aroto was unmarried because she had gotten pregnant as a teen. Her family disowned her and she moved away at sixteen (when Ayano was only a year old) and got a fantastic job as a newspaper jornalist. She was short and skinny, with short blonde hair and blue eyes. In one word; gorgeous.

Ayano was tall (compared to her mother anyway). She had long black hair and dark eyes. She used to get depressed because she was already fifteen pounds heavier than her mom, but now that her bra size had increased she was happy with the extra wieght. Her mother used to joke that Ayano got her body from her father, boobs and all.

"by the way.. I have a date tonight" said Ms. Aroto

"not with Souchi?" Ayano asked horified.

Souchi was the most horrible creature to ever be labeled a man..let alone a date. He spent an entire night looking at her mom's ass or trying to make out with her. Then later in the evening when her mom went to the bathroom, he started checking out Ayano's boobs!

"never in a million years! This new guy is great, his name is Yuri... and he's a doctor, and he is so unbelievably cute" said Ms. Ayano

"details details!" Ayano squealed.

"well, I met him in an elevator! I was carrying all these books and he got off at my floor with me just to help me carry them to my office. Well afterwards he invited me to lunch and after that he invited me to dinner!" exclaimed Ms. Aroto

"wait..You went to work today?" asked Ayano

"no...this was yesterday, he couldn't make dinner then" said Ms. Aroto

"you waited this long to tell me..about the man who could possibly be my future step-father" said Ayano

"oh don't dramatize" said Ms. Aroto giggling.

Ayano laughed along with her mother.

"so, did you meet any cute guys today?" asked Ms. Aroto

"yeah, " said Ayano blushing.

"well, spill" said Ms. Aroto

"it was one of the guys who broke the window" said Ayano

"going into that stage of dating bad boys I see" said Ms. Aroto trying to hide the anger in her voice.

"the thing is... I don't even think he is all that bad..I mean the principal didn't even believe he was involved, plus he caught me after school just to apoligize" said Ayano

"well.." said Ms. Aroto smiling.

"well...he is so cute, his name is Suiichi Minamino" said Ayano

"Minamino? Is'nt that kid like a genious or something!" exclaimed Ms. Aroto

"how do you figure?" asked Ayano.

"I did an article on him a while back...your right he is cute" said Ms. Aroto

The doorbell rang.

"who could that be?" asked Ms. Aroto getting up.

Ayano picked a magazine up from the floor.

"sweetie.. my date's here early so I'm leaving now" said Ms. Aroto from the front door.

"okay bye, have a nice time" Ayano called after them.

"bye sweetie" said Ms. Aroto before the door slammed.

"_hmmn, alone on a friday night..." thought Ayano._

The doorbell rang again. She got up to get it. She opened the door to find Kurama standing outside.

_"or maybe not" she thought. _


	6. Friends or foes?

Disclaimer: just assume I own nothing.

* * *

**Last time: **

"_hmmn, alone on a friday night..." thought Ayano._

The doorbell rang again. She got up to get it. She opened the door to find Kurama standing outside.

_"or maybe not" she thought_

_

* * *

_

"Suiichi? What are you doing here?" asked Ayano surprised

"Ayano? I did'nt know you lived here... I'm actually here to see ...Ms. Aroto, I guess thats your mother" said Kurama sounding flustered.

"well she is not here, and I don't think she'll be back anytime soon" said Ayano

"oh, I'll come back tommorrow then" said Kurama turning around.

"hey, do you have anything to do tonight?" asked Ayano

"well ...yeah" said Kurama

_"ooh rejection...burn" thought Ayano_

"okay then, see you around" said Ayano closing the door quickly.

"well who needs Suiichi when I have Leonardo Dicaprio?" Ayano said aloud, while putting _Titanic_ into the dvd player.

A couple of hours later Ayano awoke to the sound of the key turning in the knob. She heard her mother's voice behind the door.

"well goodnight" said Ms. Aroto opening the door.

"oh come on, can I have some coffee?" asked a man in a low sexy voice while stepping in.

_giggles. _

"Janku! Come on, I have a daughter... who is asleep, we can't do that" said Ms. Aroto

"come on, she'll never hear us" Janku said closing the door behind him.

"get out!" said Ms. Aroto

"playing hard to get?" asked Janku while grabbing her wrists.

"let go, let go..right NOW!" exclaimed Ms. Aroto

_muffled sounds. _

"come on..." said Janku trying to kiss her.

"LET GO OF MY MOTHER!" exclaimed Ayano.

"mind your own buisness little girl" said Janku turning to face Ayano.

Suddenly as if Ayano's anger had taken physical shape, Janku was propeled out the front the door. He layed there astonished for about 2 seconds before running hurridly down the street.

"how did you..baby how did you.." was all Ms. Aroto could mutter before she fainted.

"mom! Mom!"

* * *

Ms. Aroto was sent to the hospital, for a minor concuscion she recieved when she fainted and Ayano was left to the interrigation of Officials. 

"so what exactly happened?" asked a gray-haired man with a pad and paper.

"well sir...he was trying to rape my mother, then " started Ayano

"I'm referring to the explosion" he interupted

" oh, well there was this explosion..and I'm pretty sure.." started Ayano

" a bomb explosion?" asked the man starting to write things down.

"no it..was..I mean I'm not sure what is was..but" stated Ayano

"okay, got it... distraught rapist blows up home" said the man turning around.

"but!" Ayano called after him., but he was already too far away.

_"hmmn, maybe it was a bomb explosion.. and maybe I just imagined the power escaping from me" thought Ayano_

"dear?" asked Ms. Aroto stirring from her sleep.

"yes mom, it's me" said Ayano

"dear..how did you do that?" asked Ms. Aroto

"do what?" asked Ayano

"sweetie, I saw what you did...but just exactly how did you do it?" asked Ms. Aroto

"I .. I don't know" said Ayano

"sweetie..you can tell me anything you know" said Ms. Aroto

"I know mom.. now get some sleep, you need it" said Ayano smiling.

Ms. Aroto softly drifted off to sleep. Ayano walked toward the window to look out at the night sky. Building lights twinkled and the moon was full and round.

_"what really happened back there?" Ayano asked herself. _

There was a knock on the door. The knock got progressivly louder until Ayano finally opened the door. In the doorway stood a white-haired young man, and a dark haired young woman. The man was just over six feet tall and he had piercing blue eyes and a smug handsome face. The woman next to him had deep purple colored eyes and was just about the most genetically blessed person Ayano had ever met.

"are you guys reporters or something..cuz It's kinda late at my mom needs sleep?" asked Ayano

"oh no..we are not _reporters_" chuckled the young man.

"you know, that little energy burst you gave off..probably set off the Rekai Tenai on your tail" said the young Woman flipping her hair back.

"the what?" asked Ayano

"..this is going to be harder than I thought" said the woman.

"no..it won't, miss..Ayano..you will come with us" said the man

"what? no I won't" said Ayano

"oh, I think it's in your best intrest" said the man looking over Ayano's shoulder at Ms. Aroto

"please don't hurt my mom! what do you want?" asked Ayano

" I thought we made what we wanted pretty clear" said the man

"we want you to come with us, it's for your own good anyway" said the woman

Ayano looked behind her at her mother. She nodded at the couple and proceeded to follow them out of the hospital.

* * *


	7. the lake

Author's note:- Ayano is not Yumiko's reincarnation.

Disclaimer: just assume I own nothing.

* * *

Ayano followed the mysterious couple. The woman's dark hair flowed gracefully behind her, she had grace and ease in her walk.. she seemed carefree and relaxed. The man however seemed to become more tense with every passing minute. He was always looking over his shoulder and flinched every time the breeze whistled through the trees. 

Ayano shivered, she did'nt think to bring a jacket and the cold had slowly begun to run over her skin. Her teeth started chattering and her knees knocked. She started rubbing her hands together for warmth and her fingers suddenly became numb. She proceeded to snmack against her palms to stimulate feeling in her hands.

"thats very distracting" snapped the man.

"oh dear you must be cold... sorry I don't have a jacket either" said the woman

The woman was dressed in a sleevless summer dress that barely ran past her knees. The front of the dress had a dramatic v-neck exposing alot of cleavage. Ayano deducted that she could'nt be more than 25 years old.

"no, I always get that though... I'm actually only 16" said the woman.

Ayano looked up confused.

"she can read minds...what a show off eh?" asked the man. The man was dressed in dark denim jeans, and a collared tee. His blue eyes lit up in his face, at his comment. As he spoke to Ayano a strand of his perfectly sculpted platnum blonde hair blew into his face.

"by the way I'm Yuki and this is my friend Kioske" said the woman breezily.

" umm okay" said Ayano.

Ayano suddenly wished she could read minds, or even better, stop people from reading _her_ mind. She followed Yuki and Kiorske for about a half hour. They suddenly stopped when they reached a lake. The water was thick, mucky and muddy.

"we are finally here!" said Kioske cheerily.

"where?" asked Ayano.

"just follow." said Yuki as she stepped toward the lake. The water receeded as if poised for a tsunami, but did not fall back. It was a large straight wall of creamy filth. The air stunk with the smell of fish, even though it was obvious no fish lived in the lake.

Ayano expected to see empty sea floor, but instead she saw a large and deep hole, and at the bottom she fainly saw a large metal door. After jumping gracefully into the hole, Yuki knocked on the door three times, and it opened. She walked in and Kiorske followed, Ayano lingered for a moment before finally going in. As Ayano entered the door slammed behind her, and she heard the sound of the water smashing against the door.

The door led to a series of halls, each identical to the one parellel to it. Yuki went through a hall on the far left and suddenly broke out into a frantic run. Kiorske also quickened his pace substansially. Ayano tried to catch up, but was left behind.

"hey! Yuki...Kioske? Anybody here?" asked Ayano

An echo was Ayano's only response.

* * *


	8. hellllooooo nurse!

Disclaimer: just assume I own nothing

* * *

"hello?" asked Ayano 

"hello?" the halls echoed back

"nice to meet you" said a voice behind her.

Ayano was startled to find a young man standing behind her. He had short, black hair in a preppy cut. He was wearing a tight black shirt, which was a little open in the front and his eyes were more than just dark, they were black and mischievous.

"hello" said Ayano uneasily.

"I'll assume that Yuki and Kioske are the ones who brought you here" said the man smiling.

Ayano nodded shyly, she found the man to be quite handsome..she suddenly found herself in a romantic daydream staring this stranger. She stopped the thoughts immedietly, now wondering if Yuki was within range to hear her thoughts.

Suddenly, the man pressed Ayano against the wall, and softly whisperered into her ear..

"Yuki is not the only one who can read minds Ayano dear" he said seductively before lightly biting her.

"how..my name..I never.." stammered Ayano breathing heavily.

"Improper speech is not attractive my darling Ayano. Now follow along" He said already walking away.

* * *

"...The fourth value of the points can be represented by N, while the values of x, and y can actually be added and represented by x alone..." 

Kurama was supposed to be paying attention, but he just could'nt. He knew deep in his heart that something was wrong with Ayano, human girls don't just up and leave their families all of a sudden, for weeks without so much as a call to their parents.

"Mr. Minamino, am I boring you?" asked the teacher

Kurama was suddenly yanked back into reality, by the unexpected attention he was currently recieving from everyone in the room.

"oh, no.. I suppose I'm just not feeling all that well today" said Kurama quickly.

"do you need a pass for the nurse?" she asked with such simpathy in her voice.

"I ..uh.. no its really not all that bad" said Kurama.

"I insist, please.. Mr. Minamino health is not something to neglect!" said the teacher handing him a nurse pass.

"Miss, I have a headache and I.." started another student

"don't speak until spoken to" said the teacher turning to the board again.

Kurama strolled into the hallway, and made his way toward the nurse's office.

He suddenly heard what sounded like a knock. He turned and saw to his astonishment what seemed to be Yusuke climbing through a window.

"are you actually sneaking _into_ school for once?" asked Kurama

"haha, but I had already skipped before I heard the news" said Yusuke.

"what news?" asked Kurama

"Koenma found out where that Ayano is" said Yusuke.

"well..?" asked Kurama

"alot of girls with high spiritual energy have beem kidnapped all over the world.. most recently Ayano" said Yusuke.

"only girls?" asked Kurama

"yeah, wierd I know" said Yusuke.

"do you know who the kidnapper is?" asked Kurama

"no, but we do know where he is" said Yusuke

"well what are we waiting for?" asked Kurama.

* * *

Ayano found herself locked into a dark room in a strange place. Her future seemed at the most, bleak. There were other girls too, some were crying softly in corners.. others were rambling indesicevley to themselves, but one girl was actually smiling peacefully. 

"hey!" she said walking over to Ayano.

"why are you so jolly?" snapped Ayano.

"why should'nt I be?.. My name is Uyo" she said.

"charmed" said Ayano

"oh, you never told me your name" said Uyo

"Ayano" she answered.

"what a beautiful name" said Uyo

"thanks.. yours is nice too I guess" said Ayano

"so I guess we'd better get out of here huh?" asked Uyo childishly.

"easier said than done" said Ayano

"sometimes not" said Uyo.

"what?" asked Ayano

"nothing" said Uyo as she walked away giggling to herself lightly.

"what a wierdo" Ayano said under her breath, but she was startled to find that Uyo had disapeared. She seemed to have just vanished into the air.

* * *

The spirit detectives were in the midsts of conversation. They were discussing possible motives for a demon to collect spiritually aware girls.

"well maybe this guy is some kinda perv" said Kuwabara

"maybe it takes one to know one!" Yusuke bellowed.

"hey!" exclaimed Kuwabara, even though he did'nt fully understand the comment.

"perhaps this demon like Sensui, is trying to open the portal between Makai and Ningenkai." said Botan

"but why just girls then?" asked Yusuke

"hn" said Hiei.

"Hiei, please stop being so talkative" said Yusuke

"kindly follow your boundries detective" said Hiei.

"hn" said Yusuke in obvious imitation of Hiei.

"haha, it sounds just like you" said Kuwabara

"insolent fool!" exclaimed Hiei unsheating his sword.

"hey" said a voice behind the detectives.

They turned to see a young girl standing behind them. She had a tanned angelic face and bouncy shoulder lenght brown hair. Her grey eyes were brilliant and joyful.

"Hi, I'm Uyo" she said.


	9. Yumiko and the Master

Disclaimer: just assume I own nothing

* * *

"Uyo?" asked Kurama 

"do you have trouble hearing?" asked Uyo.

"no..." answered Kurama

"then I guess I don't need to repeat myself" said Uyo

"its just that...nevermind" said Kurama shaking his head.

"no, no! You should never half speak.. you've started now finish" said Uyo cheerfully.

"hey, you can't just come in here and start bossing us around!" said Kuwabara

"hey it was just a helpful piece of advice" said Uyo twirling her hair between her fingers.

"how exactly did you get in here?" asked Hiei

"I walked" said Uyo giggling.

"let me rephrase; how did you get in without any of those Ogres seeing you?" asked Hiei.

"I ran" said Uyo.

"you are working my nerve you little..." started Hiei.

"now Hiei, calm yourself... I'm sure our visitor means us no harm, how do you do?" asked Botan extending her hand.

"Its rude to ask a question without introducing yourself" said Uyo crossing her arms over her chest

"well.I ..never." stammered Botan

"its rude to point out anyone's lack of manners, or to reject a handshake" said Kurama harshly.

"Nah" said Botan sticking out her tongue.

"yah still havn't told us exactly what it is you want" said Yusuke.

"who says I want anything?" asked Uyo

"well your here aren't you" said Yusuke.

"I seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot with you.. after all I just came here to disclose some information about a lost girl" said Uyo.

"Ayano?" asked Yusuke.

"yes, exactly" said Uyo slyly.

"well?" asked Kurama

"well, I know where she is, and I know your looking for her" said Uyo

"how do you know all this information?" asked Botan

"does it really matter?" asked Uyo

"well I suppose not" said Botan.

"I'll take you to her" said Uyo.

"wait a minute, you can't all go! There are new demons on the radar" said Koenma.

"oh dear" said Botan.

"when did this happen?" asked Yusuke.

"just now, there seems to be about twenty b-class and above demons all over the city" said Koenma

"have they done anything yet?" asked Yusuke

"no, most of them seem quite stationary" said Koenma

"fine, one of us will go with the girl.. the other three will find the demons" said Yusuke.

"you thought of that all by yourself?" asked Uyo sweetly.

"watch your mouth, don't think I won't hit a girl" said Yusuke.

"okay! Break it up..Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara are on demon watch..Kurama go with the girl" said Koenma.

* * *

Kurama followed Uyo through dense forest. Uyo had been insiting that there destination was nearby for an over an hour. Kurama had begun to believe he was being led astray until they reached a lake. 

"what is this?" asked Kurama.

"its a lake" said Uyo.

"you can really stop it now" said Kurama

"stop what?" asked Uyo.

"come on I know its you" said Kurama

"I beg your pardon" said Uyo.

"Yumiko, the Shaylin." said Kurama

"I'm afraid your mistaken" said Uyo.

"oh really" said Kurama

"yes really, its Yumiko the Wudau" said Uyo.

* * *

Yusuke and Hiei were on the left of the doorframe, while Kuwabara was on the right. They had followed this demon for hours to an abondoned old home, and were listening in on a conversation. 

"where is it?" asked Demon 1

"I thought you had it" said Demon 2

"if I had it, why would I be asking you for it?" asked Demon 1

"well I don't have it" said Demon 2

"well, hmph I'll bet Oofgar stole it" said Demon 1

"why Oofgar?" asked Demon 2

"he was always the greedy one...always trying to get master's attention" said Demon 1

"do you really think Master will be set free after all these centuries?" asked Demon 2

"wait..do you smell that?" asked Demon 1

"smells like..human!" exclaimed Demon 2

They ran to door, but when they opened it .. they were greeted by still air and silence.


End file.
